Peashooter (PvZH)
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |class = Mega-Grow |rarity = Common |tribe = Pea Plant |flavor text = Started fighting Zombies in 2009... and never stopped.|set = Basic|trait = None|ability = None}} Peashooter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It does not have any traits nor abilities. It is the basic plant of the class. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set -' Rarity: Basic - Common Card description Started fighting Zombies in 2009... and never stopped. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Class added: *Peashooter is now the basic plant of the class. Strategies With The advantages of it is that it only costs one sun and is given at the start of the game. However, it should be replaced as soon as possible when the player gets stronger plant fighters such as Party Thyme or , while progressing through the game, as it does not have any special effect and is very weak, making it outclassed by many of the other plant fighters. If you need to give this plant a boost, use , as Peashooter is a pea plant. This also works with The Podfather too. Additionally, tricks such as Embiggen work too. However, saving these boosts for stronger plant fighters later in a battle may be more beneficial. is a complete superior to it, as Pea Pod gains extra stats while Peashooter does not. Against This plant is considerably easy to counter due to its low base stats, including its combination of lacking an effect, so you should be able to destroy this with almost every zombie fighter, or damaging tricks such as Nibble. However, if Torchwood or The Podfather are used with this, take caution, as this could easily become a minor threat. Fireworks Zombie and Barrel of Deadbeards can easily remove this from the field, assuming its health isn't boosted. Gallery Peashooter_stats.png|Peashooter's statistics Peashooter new card.png|Peashooter's card HD Peashooter (PvZH).png|HD Peashooter Peattack.png|Peashooter attacking Peaded.png|Peashooter destroyed IMG_2477.png|Embiggen being used on Peashooter Peashooter_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Peashooter in the Multiplayer menu Peashooter_on_surfboard.jpeg|A picture of Peashooter on a surfboard Disgusted_Peashooter.jpeg|Peashooter in the background of the mission A Fight to the Finish Line Rank 6 Peashooter.png|Peashooter as the profile picture for a Rank 6 player Pvzheroesconcept7.png|Concept art of Peashooter ShrunkenPeashooterPvZH.jpg|Peashooter shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower MasterMulcherIcon.png|A gray Peashooter on the Master Mulcher achievement icon PeashooterCardImage.png|Peashooter's card image Old PeashooterHdesc.png|Peashooter's statistics before update 1.2.11 Peashooter 1.2.11.png|Peashooter's statistics before update 1.4.14 PeashooterHpacket.png|Peashooter's card before update 1.2.11 Peashooterscreen.PNG|Peashooter on the title screen Peashooter_on_title_screen.jpeg|Another Peashooter on the title screen Negative2StreghtPeashooter.png|Peashooter with -2 Peashooter_in_Multiplayer.jpeg|Peashooter in the background of a Multiplayer match Trivia *The phrase "Started fighting Zombies in 2009" in its description is a reference to the year that Plants vs. Zombies, the first game of the series, was released. *Before update 1.2.11, it was the only plant fighter that could be used by every plant hero. *At the beach that is the location of missions like Attack of the Tentacles!, on the right side of the field there are three surfboards, and on one surfboard is a picture of a Peashooter. **The two other plants on the other surfboards are Wall-Nut and . Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants